Letters From Home
by IrocZchick
Summary: Loki ends up in prison on Midgard and thinks everyone has forgotten about him. Today he feels especially lonely because it is his birthday and he didn't even get a letter. He knew he wouldn't get any visitors because he didn't put anyone on his list. A few days after his birthday he gets his first letter. (Originally posted on AO3)
1. Thor's First Letter to Loki

**A/N**

 _Thor and Loki live on Midgard. They do not see each other often, but Thor makes sure to tell him happy birthday every year. This year he cannot find him._

* * *

 _ **August 15, 2015**_

Brother,

Today is your birthday, brother and like always I came to see you, but I could not find you this time. I could not stand the thought of not seeing you on this day. I searched for you for hours. I went to the Metal Man when I could not find you because he has that talking house that knows everything. That was when I found out you were in prison. My heart broke, Loki. Thinking about you sitting in such a cesspool alone on your birthday made me want to destroy whoever it was that put you in there. I had to figure out a way to at least tell you happy birthday. Captain Rogers suggested I write you a letter and that is what I am doing right now.

Damn it Loki, when will you ever understand that I care about you so deeply there is a constant ache in my chest. I have cared about you since I saw you in Mother's arms and that feeling has only grown stronger each and every day of our lives. You could fatally wound me, brother, and I would still care for you just as deeply as I do in this moment. I have never gone a single day without thinking of you, Loki. I always wonder if you are okay and if you are happy. I wish you were not in there, brother. All I want to do right now is bring you home and make everything better. Apparently, these crimes you have committed are beyond my diplomacy and I cannot bring you home right now.

My mind keeps wandering back to all of the good times we used to have. I heard that _Hey Brother_ song the other day I could not stop thinking about you and smiling. I remember you sitting next to me, relaxed from the mead with a slight flush in your cheeks singing along with that song. Remember that Midgardian book about "pickup lines"? You laughed so hard at the one that said _Hey, I'm Santa. Come sit on my lap, I have a bone to pick with you_. Tony got out that game box the other day to show Steve, the Nintendo 64. Remember when you used to sneak into my room in the tower and play that James Bond Golden Eye game with me until the sun came up? Those sacred nights were so special to me, Loki. Those nights you would let your walls down and look at me the way I looked at you. You are the only person in all the nine realms that matters to me, and those nights you made me feel like I was the only one who mattered to you.

I will never forget the day lilies and Carmelo candy bars you would leave for me on the night stand. I have had this weak spot for you for as far back as I can remember. I remember your first girlfriend. You brought her over while I was helping Fandral fix the yoke on his chariot. She seemed like a nice girl at the time. I realized she wasn't so nice the day she made fun of you for getting sunburned. The night was starting to set in and you got a chill because your skin was on fire from earlier in the day. I gave you my shirt and took you home and told you that you did not need a girl like that. A few weeks passed and you finally stopped courting her.

Whenever we are together I feel like I am on top of the nine. It feels like it was just yesterday that I tripped while I was staring into your beautiful green eyes and fell in love with you. I was in love with you before I even knew what love was. I thought these feelings would pass, because you are not supposed to feel that way about your little brother, but they only ever grew stronger.

Please write back to me so I know you received this. If you wish to see me, please put my on your visitor list. I miss you tremendously.

I will always love you, Loki, until Ragnarok come.

 _Thor Odinson_


	2. Loki's Reply

**_August 20, 2015_**

Thor,

Always the foolish oaf. The amount of sentiment you hold for me never lessens, does it? Even though I usually do not choose to meddle in sentiment, I will offer you this...

When I saw a letter slide under my door, I could not imagine who it could be from. Then, I saw it was from you and my stomach twisted. I did not open it right away, I just stared at it for a while. I was scared to open it, Thor. I was afraid you were informing me that you were returning to Asgard or that you were finally going to say you hate me. I felt nauseous from all of the thoughts racing through my mind. I finally opened the envelope and began reading. It seems as though your written words are much more eloquent than your spoken words. At least you paid a little mind to one thing I tried to teach you when we were children. I read your words at least 15 times. The things you remember, Thor. I, too, remember those times you wrote of. The one that struck me most was my first girlfriend, a time before I held so much hate inside. Do you know why I stopped courting her, Thor? You did not join her and the others in their mockery. You chose me. I realized, at that moment, that I chose you, as well. I knew that these feelings I was harboring for you were wrong, but they would not rest, so I became distant and bitter. I knew you were just being a good brother and I, the sick monster that I am, was misconstruing the situation.

I will confess something to you, Thor. I think of you often. I have been uneasy since I read your letter because I cannot contact you directly. I have placed you on my visitor list and my call list. I make this promise to you, I will contact you via telephone as soon as the slow Midgardians activate your number. If you choose to visit me, be wary of the moronic guards. These feeble-minded humans are useless in helping visitors find their way in this maze. Perhaps the Man of Iron's house could provide a map of the prison for you. It would please me to see you, Thor, even if it is through dirty glass.

I do hope you write to me again. If you want to continue communications, I will divulge the reason for my detainment, if you do not already know.

Sentiments,

 _Loki_


	3. Loki's Relocation

**A/N**

 _Loki informs Thor of some changes_.

* * *

 ** _August 25, 2015_**

Thor,

I hope this letter is delivered to you posthaste. After our phone call on the 21st of August, one of the guards informed me of my relocation. I have been transported to a facility that can better "meet my needs" as they say. I am going to keep this correspondence concise, in hopes of you receiving it as soon as possible. While I am pleased to be rid of that atrocious prison, I am a bit melancholy about the rules regarding communications this facility has in place. I regret to inform you that I am only allowed one phone call per week, which can be no longer than ten minutes. I will be held here for 90 days, during which I am only allowed two visits.

It pains me to admit that I have participated in such primitive behavior to end up in a place like this. Once I am sure you have received this letter, I will confess the reason for all of this in embarrassing detail.

I will contact you by phone as soon as I am able. I hope my letter from prison was delivered to you.

You may write to me often, if you choose.

Regards,

 _Loki_


	4. The Letter in Limbo

**A/N**

 _Thor hasn't received Loki's last letter yet. This is his response to Loki's letter from Chapter 2._

* * *

 _ **August 27, 2015**_

Brother,

My deepest apologies for my delay in responding. The team requested my help.

It was so good to hear your voice the other day. Words cannot describe the intense feeling of joy I felt when I heard you speak. I had feared you would not respond to my letter. I received your letter the day after I spoke with you. I must admit, I was nervous about what you wrote before I read your words. Oh Loki, my heart felt as if it would leap out of my chest as read your letter over and over again. I had not known, until then, that you felt that way about me. I have always held hope that you would, but never knew for certain. I could never hate you, brother. If you cast me to Hel yourself, I would not hate you. I wish to banish your self-loathing and make you see yourself the way I see you. You are breathtaking. You are the most intelligent being in all the nine realms. You are no monster, brother, and damn anyone who dares think otherwise.

Mother and Father are well. I did not disclose your situation to them when we spoke. I am going to come to you as soon as possible and I will heed your advice about the map. It pains me greatly that I cannot be near you at this moment. My heart swells with anticipation to see you, brother. I write this letter under the stars. I have always found comfort in the night when you are not near. When I gaze upward at the stars, I feel that I am somehow connected to you. I am also reminded of how captivating you always look under the moonlight. Sometimes, when the moon shone just right, I felt as if I was melting into your enchanting green eyes. I remember the tales you would tell about the pictures in the stars when we would have to sleep under them while on a quest. I apologize if I bore you with my sentiment, brother. I know not why you do not indulge yourself in such memories more often. Upon your release, I intend to fill your mind and body with so much love you will be unable to repress it.

I know not the reason of your imprisonment and look forward to hearing about the debauchery you caused.

As beautiful as this night is, it pales in comparison to you, Loki.

I send my unwavering love to you and impatiently await your response.

 _Thor_


	5. Two Lost Souls Living in a Fishbowl

**A/N**

 _Thor finally gets Loki's letter from the new location._

* * *

 ** _September 1, 2015_**

Brother,

I received your letter from the new location. I was worried you did not wish to communicate with me again. I waited for your phone calls daily, but none came. I did not know how often you could contact me via telephone and held hope you had not regretted speaking to me. My heart filled with joy when I read the name on the envelope. I was a bit bewildered by the different address it came from. When I read it, I understood why I did not hear from you. My heart clenched when I realized you were relocated before I sent my last letter that was addressed to the prison.

I do not like how slow the delivery of letters is here on Midgard. I conversed with the Captain and Mr. Stark about the fate of my letter and they have informed me that mail is considered precious here. The Midgardians at the prison are required to forward it to your new address or return it to me. It has not been returned to me, thus far, but if it is, I will send it to the new address. If you do not receive it, please inform me and I will try to recollect my words to send anew.

I am deeply aggrieved that I can only see you twice in the long months ahead, but I am happy that you are no longer caged up like some beast. If you have not chosen to forget, one month from tomorrow is my birthday. It would please me greatly to visit you that day, brother.

I heard your favorite Midgardian song the other day. _Wish You Were Here_ by Pink Floyd. It will forever be my favorite song, as well, because it reminds me of you. I closed my eyes and immediately I felt as if I was back in the moment when you first played that song for me. The stars shone brightly that night, brother, but none shone brighter than your eyes. Your velvety voice singing along was the most beautiful sound in the nine realms. I wish to hear you sing those words again, Loki.

You have not yet informed me of the reason for your detainment and I await the tale with little patience.

My heart yearns for you, my brother.

Wish you were here,

 _Thor_


	6. The Return of the Letter in Limbo

**A/N**

 _The letter in limbo has been returned to Thor. He is extremely unhappy with how long it took to get back to him._

* * *

 ** _September 9, 2015_**

Brother,

The letter I had written to you on the 27th of August has been returned to me today. I am extremely displeased with the amount of time it took to return it to me. I will be airing my grievances with the United States Postal Service on this matter.

I have not heard from you in weeks. As each day passes, I grow more fearful that something has gone wrong. I beg of you, one favor. Please let me know you are well, even if you wish to cease communications with me. I cannot bear the thought of losing you again, but knowing you are safe will quell my aching heart.

I have enclosed the letter, which should have been delivered to you eons ago, for you to read if you choose.

Although you have always preferred the night, my world is always brighter when you are with me, Loki.

I hope to hear from you,

 _Thor_


	7. Loki Finally Replies

**A/N**

 _The postal service is pissing off the wrong gods._

* * *

 _ **September 13, 2015**_

Thor,

I have received your correspondences and plan to do much more than air my grievances with this wretched delivery system.

I am still astonished by your articulate words. I read the words you penned so passionately and could not quell the warmth I felt. You remember that song. Listen to the words, Thor. I always felt as if those words were sung just for us. You wrote that you would like to hear me sing that song to you again. I can arrange that, but you must comply with my request, as well. I would like you to send me some pictures. Prove the sincerity of your words, Thor. If you feel for me as you say you do, I require pictures of you in… compromising positions… preferably devoid of garments.

I am outraged by the mongrels at this facility. I was promised one phone call per week and have received no such privilege. The reason I am being held captive involves the use of substances deemed illegal in this realm. They sent me here under the assumption that I am dependent on these substances and, therefore, needed to be rehabilitated. Do these incessant creatures believe that I, Loki, God of Mischief, would succumb to such a petty thing?

Nevertheless, I look forward to receiving my end of the bargain.

I will call if I am able,

 _Loki_


	8. Thor Proves His Sincerity

**A/N**

 _So Loki's in rehab!? These stupid humans..._

 _Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd- Lyrics_

 _So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain._  
 _Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_  
 _A smile from a veil?_  
 _Do you think you can tell?_

 _Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_  
 _Hot ashes for trees?_  
 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_  
 _Cold comfort for change?_  
 _Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

 _How I wish, how I wish you were here._  
 _We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_  
 _Running over the same old ground._  
 _What have we found?_  
 _The same old fears._  
 _Wish you were here._

* * *

 _ **September 17, 2015**_

Brother!

By the Norns it is good to finally hear from you again! I became consumed with worry these past weeks. I spoke of my concerns with the Metal Man one night when sleep was eluding me. He told me of the possibility that S.H.I.E.L.D. intercepted my letters. I became furious and was planning to break you out myself, but then your letter arrived just days later.

I played your song again, Loki. It is remarkable how true those words sing to us. After your release, it is my desire to be with you always. Never again will we have to wish the other was near. I yearn for the day when you no longer feel lonesome. I intend to prove the sincerity of my love for you every single day, brother. I think you will enjoy the enclosed photograph.

Midgardians will never fully understand us, brother. I am going to call this facility and explain that your confinement is unnecessary.

I still wish to see you on my birthday, if possible.

Forever yours,

 _Thor_

* * *

 _(link to Thor's photograph 5129/f/2012/264/0/d/stupid_sexy_thor_by_ )_


	9. Forever The Light

**_A/N_**

 ** _Loki has some news for Thor and gets a little mushy._**

 **Chapter Text**

 _ **September 25, 2015**_

Thor,

Your photograph pleased me greatly. I am sure the Man of Iron was quite displeased. I have some truly exemplary ideas I intend to discuss with you upon my release. Speaking of my release, I believe that day will arrive sooner than expected. There have been talks concerning the early discharge of those who do not require such intensive treatment. I will contact you the moment I walk out of here.

I do have another request. In your next letter, include the following:

A detailed description of your intentions upon our meeting.

An incredibly vivid sexual fantasy

Do not send this letter until I contact you. My discharge may happen within the week. I will write to you if I am not released.

There is something I wish for you to know. I always enjoyed our time together when it was just the two of us. It mattered not that you literally drug me along on some insane adventure, or if we were admiring the stars from your balcony. Always boisterous and heedless to the all who lived, except me. When we shut the rest of the universe away, you were compassionate and gentle. Do not ever change who you are, Thor. Despite some of the hurtful things I have spoken about you in the past, you are truly amazing.

You will forever be the light in this dark world,

 _Loki_


	10. Thor's Birthday

**October 2, 2015**

Today is Thor's birthday. Under normal circumstances he would be in Asgard rejoicing with comrades and drowning in copious amounts of mead. Things are quite different this day. Thor sits alone on his bed as the morning rises above the horizon. The sky is illuminated in brilliant shades of red and orange while the clouds reflect beautiful pink hues. Thor admires the scene for a moment before the pang in his chest returns with a vengeance. The only thing he wants for his birthday is to see his brother. Thor has not heard from him since he said he might be released early. Hope and joy filled his chest in the days after hearing the news. As the end of the week drew near, the hope slowly seeped out of him. He realized that there was only a miniscule chance he would get what he wanted.

He sighs as he stands and trudges toward the bathroom. He stands under the steaming water and feels his muscles relax. Images of Loki fill his mind and the water cannot soothe the ache in his heart. He holds on to that sliver of hope he has as he readies himself for the day. He dresses in his full ceremonial attire, complete with his beautiful red cape. His golden hair flows perfectly down his shoulders. He makes one final plea to the Norns to grant his one wish before he makes his way down to the kitchen. As usual, Steve is the only one awake this early.

"Hey! Happy birthday, big guy!" Steve says cheerily while making an omelet.

Thor genuinely smiles at him, "Thank you, friend."

Thor grabs himself a box of Pop-tarts and a tall glass of milk before sitting down at the table.

"So, you got any big plans for today?" Steve asks as he sits down.

Thor feels the immense sadness build in his chest at the question, "I had planned to see Loki on this day, but I fear that will not happen."

Steve pats him on the arm and gives him a caring smile, "Don't give up hope, Thor."

Thor appreciates the gesture from his friend and smiles back. They finish the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence. Thor decides to go for a walk to get some fresh air.

"Would you care to join me for a walk, Captain?" He asks as he makes his way toward the elevator.

Steve chuckles, "Thanks for the invite, but we both know Tony will sleep the day away if I don't wake him up."

Thor laughs and nods his head as he gets into the elevator, "Indeed. I shall return!"

After the elevator takes him to the ground level, he makes his way outside. The sun warms his face as he inhales the distinct smell of New York City. He turns to walk down the sidewalk and his heart stops.

"Brother!" He yells and his booming voice echoes off the surrounding buildings.

Loki's attention snaps over to Thor and they both move briskly towards each other. Thor crashes into him with the biggest bear hug ever. Loki, surprisingly, hugs him back. They inhale each other's scents during the long embrace. Thor almost forgets they are in the middle of a crowded walkway before he pulls back to gaze at his beautiful brother.

Loki grins at him, "Happy birthday, Thor."

Thor beams wildly at him and crushes him to his chest again, "Thank you, brother. My only wish for this day was to see you."

He loosens his grip and catches Loki's hand in his, "Come! Regale me with tales of your adventures!"

Thor drags him back to the tower and they make their way up to his room. Thor shuts the door and suddenly feels nervous. He hopes beyond everything that Loki truly feels the same way about him.

"You look tired, brother. Lie down, make yourself comfortable while I turn on the picture box," Thor says as he motions toward the bed.

Loki sits on the bed and watches his brother mess with the TV. He smirks at Thor's frustration, "Would you just come over here you big oaf?"

Thor grunts, but bounds over to join his brother in comfort.

"Norns, how I have missed you, Loki!" Thor couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

He puts an arm around Loki and pulls him close. Thor's entire world is right here in his arms. He feels fireworks exploding throughout his entire body when Loki lets out a contented sigh and lays his head on Thor's shoulder.

"Thor, there is something I need to show you," Loki says timidly as he rolls up his long, black sleeves.

Thor's eyes widen as he takes in the countless scars that cover his brother's arms.

"Oh, Loki," he whispers while he tentatively runs his fingers over the scarred flesh.

"You probably cannot stand to look at me now," Loki states dejectedly.

Thor takes hold of both his arms and stares into Loki's eyes intently.

"Listen to me, brother. You are the most captivating being to ever grace these nine realms. I never want to stop looking at you. A few blemishes cannot quell your allure. No matter your outward appearance, Loki, I will always see the beauty of your soul," Thor passionately declares with determination.

Loki's eyes sparkle with moisture as Thor leans forward and captures his lips with devotion. Loki grabs Thor's face and quickly intensifies the kiss. Their tongues tangle and their lips dance with a passion few ever experience. Thor pulls away and takes one of Loki's arms. He gently worships it with gentle kisses from shoulder to wrist. Loki's heart swells as Thor treats the other arm with the same adoration. Thor slides a hand down Loki's clothed torso to rest lightly above his aroused member. He looks to Loki with pleading eyes. Loki places his hand atop his brother's and pushes down. Thor quickly unbuttons Loki's tight jeans and yanks them down in such haste, his underwear is out of the way as well. Thor is almost drooling with anticipation as he stares shamelessly at his little brother's erection. He is wild with desire and takes Loki into his mouth without preamble. Loki's hips roll of their own volition under his brother's divine ministrations. He feels the the familiar coil of his orgasm tighten deep within and grabs Thor by the hair. Thor grins up at him with plump red lips that shine with a mix of saliva and Loki himself. He crawls up Loki's slender form and kisses him greedily, pushing him against the soft pillows. Thor slides Loki's shirt over his head to reveal acres of glorious perfection. Loki grasps at Thor and lets out a frustrated grunt.

"Why in the Nine are you dressed in ceremonial regalia?" Loki huffs at him in annoyance.

Thor chuckles and stands by the foot of the bed. He takes each piece of clothing off agonizingly slow, smirking as he watches Loki's reaction. He finally has enough and lunges off the bed to rip the last of Thor's clothing away. He roughly tangles his fingers into Thor's golden locks and ravishes his mouth while he pulls him toward the bed. Thor falls on top of him. The moment their aching erections touch, lightning cracks in the distance. Loki flips them so he is on top.

He leans into Thor's ear and whispers huskily, "I will make you come harder than you ever thought possible, brother."

Thor feels like he's about to pass out. His brain just short-circuited at Loki's sinuous words. Loki places two fingers on Thor's bottom lip as he slides his other hand down to grasp Thor's leaking erection. Thor eagerly sucks them into his mouth while Loki moves his lips to engulf his member with wet heat. Loki pulls his fingers from his mouth and Thor's eyes almost fall out of his head as he watches his brother work himself open. He squeezes his eyes shut at lets out a low growl of pleasure. He slides a hand into Loki's raven hair and hangs on. Loki removes his mouth and straddles Thor. He rests his hands on Thor's chiseled chest as he lowers himself slowly. Moans of pleasure escape them both as Loki buries Thor inside of him.

"You will come on my command," Loki chokes out raggedly.

Thor's cries of pleasure can no doubt be heard throughout the city as Loki rides him like his life depends on it. Thor reaches forward with what little coherence he has to stroke his brother's bouncing erection, but Loki swats his hand away.

"It is not my birthday, Thor," he breathes almost unintelligibly.

Thor throws his head back and grabs his brother's hips. He pounds into him with centuries of built up need. Loki is lost in ecstasy and leans in to take Thor's lips in a messy, searing kiss. He twists his hands into Thor's hair and places his lips against his ear.

"Are you going to come for me? Oh Gods yes, Thor! Come for your little brother!" His words are laced with his own release imminent.

Thor hits home one last time and pours his seed deep within his brother, spewing profanities in multiple languages. The lights go out as lightning strikes right outside the window. Loki's own release is sprayed all over Thor's torso and he collapses bonelessly on top of him. Thor wraps his arms around him and holds him close, both of them breathing heavily. Thor kisses his neck softly.

"I never knew you to have such a filthy mouth, brother," he says breathlessly.

Loki tilts his head and peeks at him from under his disheveled hair.

"They do not call me Silvertongue for naught," he laughs quietly and burrows his face into Thor's neck.

Thor hums a laugh, "I have a new appreciation for that silver tongue of yours."

He kisses into Loki's hair as he gingerly removes himself from his brother. He tries to move to get a cloth to clean them up, but Loki stops him.

"Leave it. I'm comfy," Loki drawls sleepily.

Thor pulls the blankets over them and hugs Loki tight.

"I love you, Loki."

"And I you, Thor."


End file.
